hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Cock: Team Peppers vs Team Blackwell
Top Cock: Team Peppers vs Team Blackwell (also known as Top Cock: Season 1) is the first ever installment of the reality show presented by the Human Cockfighting League. The series is a landmark co-production between IRM and HvF. The series was announced on November 5, 2013 during the IRM portion of the TNAid charity stream, and on November 28, 2013, it was announced that the two coaches will be welterweights Stuart Peppers and Wes Blackwell. This season of Top Cock will feature 14 light heavyweights competing for a 4-figure contract in the Human Cockfighting League. They will each compete in a preliminary round fight, with the winner earning a spot in the house, with the 8th and final spot going to the winner of a "second chance" fight between two of the seven preliminary round losers, as selected by an online poll. Cast 'Coaches' *'Wes Blackwell' *'Stuart Peppers' 'Fighters' *'Team Blackwell' **'Dorsey Bunn '(Oxford, UK) - Palace guard **'Connor Cairo '(Houlton, ME) - College student/Lacrosse player **'Alistair Gobb '(Nottingham, UK) - Butler **'Herschel Mossad '(St. Petersburg, FL) - Accountant, Krav maga student (beginner) - won the Second Chance Fight *'Team Peppers' **'Eamon Grundel '(Montreal, QC) - Sewage treatment plant worker **'Erik Helheim '(Madison, WI) - Viking (according to application) **'Ken Krueman '(Mesa, AZ) - Psychic medium **'Herman Quinn '(Wilmington, DE) - Self-defense coach, Host of popular Youtube channel *'Fighters eliminated during the preliminary round' **'Manny Blevins '(Kailua, HI) - "Maui Tie" instructor, Professional fighter (unverified) **'Jason Doofler '(La Jolla, CA) - Caddy **'Joseph Gruber '(Pittsburgh, PA) - Laser hair removal technician, Shaving fetishist **'Fraser Harris '(San Antonio, TX) - Former boxer **'Timon Papadakis '(Brooklyn, NY) - Diner owner - lost the Second Chance Fight **'Javier Portobello '(Portland, OR) - Veganism advocate Episodes ;Episode 1 (December 3, 2013) *The 7 preliminary fights took place: **'Eamon Grundel' defeated Timon Papadakis via TKO (punches) in the second round. **'Connor Cairo' defeated Javier Portobello via Knockout (right hook) in the first round. **'Alistair Gobb' defeated Jason Doofler via decision. **'Ken Krueman' defeated Manny Blevins via Knockout (mounted punches) in the first round. **'Erik Helheim' defeated Joseph Gruber via decision. **'Herman Quinn' defeated Fraser Harris via Knockout (left hook) in the first round. **'Dorsey Bunn' defeated Herschel Mossad via Knockout (left hook) in the second round. *It was announced that the eighth spot in the house would go to the winner of the Second Chance Fight, where the two winners of a fan vote would compete in the next episode. *The online vote lasted from the conclusion of Top Cock to midnight, Saturday, December 7. ;Episode 2 (December 10, 2013) Tournament Bracket Ken Krueman| | Alistair Gobb| | || | | | || | | | || | | | || | | | || | | | || | | | }} Top Cock 1 Finale The Top Cock: Season 1 Finale is an upcoming mixed martial arts event that will take place on a date TBA in 2014. Fight Card * Note 1: Top Cock 1 tournament final. Bonus awards *'Fight of the Night:' *'Knockout of the Night:' *'Submission of the Night:' External links *Watch HCL on Twitch. *Hogan Vs Flair, for house coverage. *Watch recaps of past episode. ----